coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9669 (16th January 2019)
Plot Marcia produces a knife, intent on revenge. Sally is saved when Jodie Sheppard, with two other women in tow, batter her on the back of the head with snooker balls in a sock. Tim tells Imran about the delay in the release and he promises to help. Nick tells Leanne that Natalie came to see him following Elsa seeing the social media post about her new necklace. David watches the CCTV footage with PC Clements and recognises Natalie, but doesn’t let on. Daniel is told that the baby has necrotising enterocolitis due to an underdeveloped bowel and is on intravenous food and antibiotics. Jodie tells Sally the women are grateful to her for what she did in getting their lessons started. She is appalled to be told that her release might be delayed while the attack on Marcia is investigated. Dev and Eileen make Steve realises that he doesn’t want another baby in his life. Nick organises a family meal at the bistro. David offers him a proper shave back at the salon . Steve summons Tracy to the bistro where he pranks her by refusing her off food and drink she can’t have if she wants to get pregnant. She admits she’s off the idea now. David gives Nick a wet-shave with a cut-throat razor, taunting him that he thinks someone other than Claudia was behind the theft of the money. Gina is surprised to see Tim and Sophie in the Rovers instead of outside the prison but they are despondent, thinking nothing will happen until tomorrow. Imran manages to get a special evening appeal hearing organised. Tim isn’t grateful and is ranting at him and Gina that they’re glory hunters when Sally suddenly appears in the pub, freed pending her full appeal. Nick shows little empathy for Audrey’s distress so David deliberately cuts him with the razor and accuses him of the theft. Nick confesses that he “borrowed” the money as a loan to ensure he could keep Leanne. The two row furiously. A fragile Sally says she left the prison as soon as she could as she wasn’t happy to wait any more. She is given drinks on the house. She thanks the people who supported her but tells Gina she wants nothing to do with her. Peter empathises with her experiences but, unable to take any more, she runs from the pub. Daniel and Sinead name the baby Bertie. Sally is in shock, unable to cope with the memory of Marcia’s attack. She doesn’t know how she can ever feel safe again. David joins the meal but before he can say anything Nick comes into the bistro and drags his brother to the bar. He threatens to tell the police that he and Sarah had something to do with Callum’s death unless he keeps quiet. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast *Jodie Sheppard - Laurie Delaney *Doctor - Anita Vettesse *Marcia - Victoria Moseley *PC Clements - JP Conway *Prison Officer 2 - Adam Fogerty Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro *Street Cars *Weatherfield General - Sinead's room, neonatal care and corridor *Weatherfield Police Station - Viewing room *Norcross Prison - Cell and corridor Notes *Two prisoners who help rescue Sally Metcalfe from Marcia are uncredited although they have lines of dialogue. *Bertie Osbourne appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Marcia lunges at Sally with a knife; Nick tells Leanne that Elsa reduced her settlement offer; a doctor breaks the news to Daniel that baby Bertie has a bowel condition; and over lunch in The Bistro, Steve and Tracy admit neither of them really wants a baby. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,548,616 viewers (12th place). Category:2019 episodes